Lady Killer
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Sedikit banyak, Sinbad merasa gagal menjadi seorang Lady Killer. Membedakan pria dan wanita saja ia remidial. For SEVERABLE CHALLENGE.


**Lady Killer**

**For SEVERABLE (Seven Weeks for Seven Drabbles) CHALLENGE with karin-mikkadhira and Carnadeite**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Magi – The Labyrinth of Magic belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka-sensei; this fic belongs to me**

**Summary: ****Sedikit banyak, Sinbad merasa gagal menjadi seorang **_**Lady Killer**_**. Membedakan pria dan wanita saja ia remidial. **

**Words Count: 997 words**

**Genre: Humor (I guess...)**

**Warning: OOCness, typo(s), ide nyeleneh, humor ga kerasa, plothole(s)**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu adalah sebuah hari biasa di Kerajaan Sindria. Matahari masih bersinar cerah dan hangat, seperti biasa. Semilir angin laut yang teduh masih bertiup, seperti biasa. Orang-orang hilir mudik di kota dan di pelabuhan yang ramai, seperti biasa. Raja Sinbad masih terkurung di antara bergulung-gulung perkamen di kantornya, seperti biasa. Keadaan yang tenang dan damai. Benar-benar sebuah hari normal yang biasa saja.

Hingga terdengar teriakan dan tawa lepas dari ruang kerja Sang Raja.

Baiklah, ralat pernyataan di atas. Sang Raja tak lagi terkurung di antara bergulung-gulung perkamen di kantornya.

"Tangkap Raja, bagaimanapun caranya!" Teriakan lainnya kembali terdengar, diikuti dengan koor "Baik!" dan derap langkah pengawal-pengawal istana yang berusaha mengejar Sang Raja—Raja yang baru saja melarikan diri dari tugas-tugasnya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Sinbad bisa lolos dari mata elang milik _Governmental Officer_-nya, Ja'far, dan memanfaatkan situasi untuk mengambil langkah seribu. Meninggalkan Ja'far yang tenggelam dalam rasa marah dan _keki_ yang menggunung.

"Hahaha~! Mumpung aku bisa melarikan diri dari Ja'far, lebih baik aku pergi ke kota dan melihat keadaan rakyatku." Dan dengan demikian, Sinbad terus berlari ke arah kota yang sibuk sembari tertawa puas.

Semoga Anda tak mencontoh perbuatannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dasar Sin! Kalau ia bisa punya waktu untuk melarikan diri, seharusnya ia mengerjakan semua tugasnya saja!" Ja'far menghentakkan kakinya setelah menerima laporan bahwa para pengawal itu tak berhasil mengejar Sinbad yang melarikan diri entah kemana.

"Ada apa, Ja'far-_san_?" Yamuraiha muncul dari balik pilar, bersama dengan Pisti dan Sharrkan. Tampaknya mereka baru saja kembali dari taman istana.

"Sin melarikan diri dari kantornya..." Menghela napas lelah, Ja'far lalu mengurut-urut keningnya. Sukses menambah efek stres pada auranya.

"Lagi?" Pisti terbelalak tak percaya. Sebegitu _nakalnya_ kah raja mereka yang satu itu?

"Begitulah, bahkan para pengawal tak berhasil mengejarnya." Ja'far menundukkan wajahnya, menyerah.

"Raja biasanya lari ke kota, 'kan? Kenapa tidak kita cari saja?" Sharrkan mencetuskan idenya, sebelum akhirnya pemuda _tan_ itu tersenyum seakan ia baru saja menerima ilham dari langit. "Ah, aku tahu caranya!"

Semua mata langsung terarah pada _swordman_ itu, menatapnya penuh ekspetasi.

"Apa idemu?" Ja'far terlihat sangat antusias. Ah, setidaknya anggota-anggota _Eight Generals_ lainnya selalu ada di saat ia membutuhkannya.

"Begini," Sharrkan lalu mengumpulkan ketiga rekannya yang lain dan membentuk lingkaran, lalu membisikkan rencananya.

Hening. Hingga akhirnya...

"Apa kau gila?! Aku tak mau melakukannya!" Ja'far mengutarakan ketidaksetujuannya, namun Yamuraiha, Pisti, dan Sharrkan malah balik memandangnya dengan _devilish eyes_.

Oh, tidak.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Hei, lepaskan!"

Dan—sekali lagi—teriakan Ja'far menggema di antara lorong-lorong Istana Sindria yang megah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinbad bersiul-siul ringan sembari menapaki jalanan di tengah pasar, sementara matanya menatap sekeliling. Setiap penduduk yang melihatnya tersenyum hormat dan menyapa raja kebanggaan mereka. Sementara setiap anak yang melihatnya pasti langsung berlari ke arahnya, memeluk—atau menubruk—Sinbad dan menyapanya riang. Sinbad tersenyum lembut dan—jika anak itu beruntung—ia akan mengangkat si anak tinggi-tinggi, lalu menggendongnya pada kedua tangan kokohnya.

Ah, juga jangan lupakan pandangan setiap gadis yang menatap Sang Raja penuh kekaguman dan wajah merona. Untunglah Sinbad masih cukup tahu diri untuk tak menggoda mereka di tempat. _Well_, julukan sebagai _The Lady Killer of The Seven Seas_ bukanlah sebuah gelar yang disandangkan secara cuma-cuma pada pria duapuluh sembilan tahun ini.

"Semua tampak baik-baik saja di mataku." Sinbad bergumam, senyum bangga tergurat di wajahnya. Sekali lagi, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru—

—hanya untuk terpaku pada satu tempat. Sebuah gang sempit yang gelap.

Di antara kedua gang itu, matanya menangkap sosok bergaun sutera lengan panjang menggembung—khas Timur Tengah—dengan beberapa perhiasan bertahta anggun di kepala, leher, dan pergelangan tangannya. Kulitnya putih pucat, dengan rambut sewarna platina terurai hingga punggung yang dihiasi tudung berenda perak transparan. Matanya beradu dengan mata Sang Raja, sementara jemarinya yang lentik menyentuh lembut tembok di sampingnya.

Sinbad terdiam, melongo. Tak pernah ia melihat sosok secantik itu sebelumnya di sekitar Sindria. Apakah ia bukan penduduk Sindria? Kalau begitu, siapa dia? Siapa namanya?

Ah, bahkan Sinbad tak sadar kalau ia menahan napasnya sedari ia bertemu mata dengan sosok anggun itu.

"_Sayyida_[1]—"

Sosok itu tampak terkejut, wajah cantiknya memerah. Dan ia berlari, menghilang di dalam kegelapan lorong sempit itu.

"Ah, tunggu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat di mata Sinbad.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia tenggelam pada mata cantik seorang wanita. Lalu tanpa sadar, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke udara, berusaha meraih wanita itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, wanita itu berlari meninggalkannya. Dan tanpa sadar, Sang Raja juga mengayunkan kakinya, mengejar sosok itu.

Lalu...

_BRAAK! DUAKK! KROMPYANG!_

"Yaay! Kita berhasil menangkapnya!" Suara yang sangat manis menggema di udara, suara seseorang yang menduduki punggungnya. Sinbad masih terlalu kacau untuk menyadari bahwa kini ia jatuh tertelungkup di tanah. Dengan seseorang menduduki punggungnya, seorang lainnya mengarahkan mata pedang pada kepalanya, seorang lainnya bersiaga dengan tongkat di tangan...

...dan sosok anggun itu berdiri di ujung gang, dengan wajah merona bak terbakar. Dua utas tali melilit lengan-lengannya yang putih.

_Balalark Sei...?_

"Memanggil Ja'far dengan _Sayyida_... Anda keterlaluan sekali, Yang Mulia."

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, rencana ini pasti berhasil!"

"Seumur hidup, aku tak akan pernah melakukan ini lagi, Sharrkan..."

Jadi, yang tadi itu Ja'far dalam penyamaran?

"A...Apa kau bilang?" Sinbad—yang tersadar dari _lag_ yang diderita otaknya, dengan segera tersentak dan memberontak. Sayang, _Balalark Sei_ kini melilit tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Mereka semua—Pisti, Yamuraiha, Sharrkan, dan Ja'far dengan pakaian manisnya—hanya membisu sembari menyeret Sang Raja kembali ke istana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan akhirnya, disinilah ia. Kembali terkurung di antara gulungan perkamen yang wajib ia cek satu-persatu dengan wajah dongkol paten terpampang pada fitur wajah tampannya. Pena di tangannya bergerak cepat di atas perkamen, lalu menggulungnya dan menaruhnya di meja. Begitu terus hingga hari beranjak petang dan langit memerah.

"Selesai..." Sinbad segera menghela napas lega, lalu berjalan menuju balkon ruang kerjanya. Benaknya melayang menuju figur manis bergaun sutera—yang kini ia ketahui adalah Ja'far.

Sedikit banyak, Sinbad merasa gagal menjadi seorang _Lady Killer_. Membedakan pria dan wanita saja ia remidial. Bodoh sekali.

"Tapi... ia cantik sekali..." Gumamnya pelan. Yang dilanjutkan dengan aksi membenturkan kening pada tembok balkon.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia mulai terpikat pada Ja'far...

Dan dengan demikian, matahari mulai tenggelam dan hari itu berakhir dengan tenang, seperti biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**nb: **[1] Sayyida = Lady (Arabic)

**Author's Note**

Plotholes... Plotholes everywhere... Saya tahu itu, dan nekat post cerita ini. Dan fanfic ini diluar rencana (baik genre dan fandomnya). Oh, Sinbad dan feromonnya... Membuat saya tidak bisa berpikir untuk tidak menistakannya... #slapped Soal rencana yang dipikirkan Sharrkan, silakan ditebak aja. Dan ini adalah karya perdana saya di fandom ini, semoga nggak nyampah deh... *sobbing* Ah, juga special thank's untuk Masrur yang telah menciptakan julukan prestisius tersebut di atas pada episode 12 untuk Sinbad kita tercinta!

Entri ke-4 dari 7 entri untuk SEVERABLE Challenge! Semoga Anda terhibur! Last, review? That would be lovely. *heart*


End file.
